User blog:Skipper101/Dinosaur King 3 episode 1: A New Journey part 2
The next day, Max, Chomp, and Albott awaken to a gentle morning. Then Albott asks "So, why are ya here?" Max tells him the whole situation. Albott then goes "Oh, that sucks, having some pirates stealing your parents and your friends is really bad. Can I please help?" Max agrees to have him join, even though he's not sure how helpful Albott will be. ("Well, I'm not sure I can trust you enough, but welcome to the D-Team anyway!") Albott then goes "Does D stand for danger? Or something else?" Before Max can respond, the ship appears in the sky. Albott says "Does that ship belong to the pirates that stole your family and friends?" Max nods. Then a screen showing Jaldithas appears. Jaldithas reveals that Max can have Zoe (But refers to her as "your friend") When Max asks why, he replies "Because she proved to be too useless for us!!!" Then he orders the others that it's time for her and Paris to be dropped from the ship at the highest height, which they do. Max sees what's going on and runs to catch Zoe. At first, he's not fast enough, but then Albott tells him to try using a tree as support, which he does. Zoe keeps on falling until eventually, Max jumps up and catches her in his arms. Paris, on the other hand, lands on Albott's back. Then Jaldithas leaves with the screen without any more details. Max gets really worried about Zoe when he finds out that several injuries Jaldithas gave her caused her to go unconscious. Albott suggests that they look after her and keep her safe until she recovers. Max agrees and continues to carry Zoe in his arms for a long time while he, Chomp, Paris, and Albott start searching for another camp site. While they're doing that, Albott starts talking about his life story: He was born in a nest that had a clutch of 31 eggs. He hatched 3 days earlier than his sisters (He was the only male born in the nest) because a raccoon had taken off with his egg and punctured a big hole in the shell. Luckily, his mother came just in time to save him, which she did. But thanks to the hole, he hatched really quickly. But when he did, his instinct was to go to the nest, but he quickly saw that it was way too far but the water was closer so that was where he went instead. Then after a few minutes swimming, he saw two people talking.... Suddenly, he remembered how he learned to speak human language: He mimicked the voices of the people!!! Max is shocked by this news, but they found the perfect camping site: a dried-up riverbed. "Good thing it's only February," said Albott, "Because otherwise, we'd all be soaking wet from the water". Max sees his point, so they set up camp on the riverbed and Max finally puts Zoe down. That night, Max and Albott desperately try hard to help Zoe regain consciousness. Albott discovers that she's breathing by putting his ear on her chest. Max and Albott, as well as Chomp and Paris, get tired soon after this discovery, so Max falls asleep with his belly on top of Zoe's belly while Albott, Chomp, and Paris sleep with each other. The next morning, all of the D-Team except for Albott and Zoe wake up very early, and Max is still worried about Zoe, alot more than he ever was about her before.. A hungry Florida Panther, a subspecies of Cougar or Mountain Lion, suddenly appears. Obviously, it wants to eat Zoe's seemingly dead body. Max, Chomp, and Paris don't see the panther, nor does Albott. The first to see it is a black bear who also wants the "carcass". The panther and bear fight, but Max, Chomp, and Paris don't hear it. While Max tries hard to restore Zoe's consciousness, the black bear retreats, and the panther hisses in victory... until it finds out that a pair of coyotes and their pups also want Zoe's "carcass". And the coyotes aren't alone: they have the whole family with them: 3 adults and 5 teenagers. The cougar is outnumbered but determined not to give up what it thinks is Zoe's carcass. It manages to kill one adult with a swipe of it's paw and drive away 2 teenage coyotes with a hiss and a charge, but the battle continues. Meanwhile, Zoe finally opens her eyes. Upon awakening, she first sees Max who asks her if she's all right. Zoe gets shocked, her yelp causing the coyotes to finally retreat because they realize that she's not dead. The panther however, continues hissing, not realizing that fact itself. Zoe asks Max how he got on the ship only for him to reveal that they aren't on the ship. Zoe is confused at first and gets even more confused when she sees cypress trees around her. ("What are you talking about... Hey! Where are we? Why are there thousands of Cypress trees all around us?") Max reveals that they're in the everglades, unaware that the panther has over heard the conversation and is now creeping up on them just to kill and eat Zoe. Zoe is confused as to how she got out of the ship until Max reveals that Jaldithas found her useless when it came to searching for the crystals so while she was unconscious, his minions threw her overboard from a really tall height. Zoe gets mad upon hearing that and vows to get revenge on them for doing so. Then Albott wakes up and asks Max if Zoe was the girl he was looking for. Max nods to Albott and Zoe is shocked to see a talking alligator. Albott then says "If you think seeing a talking alligator is shocking, then next thing you'll know, you'll be attacked by a Florida Panther or Mountain Lion". Max and Zoe both reply in unison "What makes you think we'll believe that comment?" "Well, uh," Albott starts, "because it's happening RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly, everyone looks up and it turns out that the alligator was right: the Florida Panther that planned to eat Zoe is soon caught trying to sneak up on both Max and Zoe. The kids suddenly get petrified with fear. Realizing that the panther's element of surprise was ruined, the panther starts running towards Zoe. Max quickly figures out what's going on, and places Zoe behind him to protect her. Max stands up and spreads his arms out telling the panther to get lost, but this causes the panther to go on a rampage and it bites Max's left arm, causing Max to yell in pain, making Zoe worry. The panther's move causes Max to get angry and fight back by punching it in the face. ("Oh, so you want to play rough eh? Well, I'LL SHOW YOU ROUGH!!!") This goes on for a while, Max punching the panther on the face and the panther repeatedly biting his arms. Eventually, the panther decides it's had enough of the battle and knocks Max out of the way with just one swipe of it's right paw. The swipe was so powerful, it knocked Max unconscious. Seeing the result of the battle freaks Zoe out, and wanting to avenge Max's defeat, uses her own body to fight the panther, but the same result happens. So she tries summoning Paris's battle form, but the panther isn't intimidated, and with a lot of scratches on Paris's back, immediately defeats her and turns Paris back into a card despite her size and thick skin. All seems hopeless for Zoe now... but then guess what!? Albott puts himself in the battle to show the panther who's boss!!!! At first, it seems that the panther will win once again, until the alligator bites the panther's right front ankle, causing the panther to meow in pain. The panther then tries to use it's left front paw and it's teeth to kill the alligator, but the armour is too hard to be penetrated. The alligator turns out to have the advantage over the cat, because the Florida Panther has only three forms of defense: it's jaws, teeth, and it's paws. The panther suddenly lets out a loud hiss to intimidate the alligator. Albott doesn't let that stop him, so he continues attacking the panther until he finally bites her right hind thigh, forcing the panther to retreat. At that point, Max wakes up and Zoe explains what happened. Max can't believe it at first, but then Albott reveals that the panther slashed a scar across his eye. Max is amazed, and thanks him for a job well done along with Zoe. Albott then replies, "Oh, no problem; that's what friends are for Max and Zoe". Upon hearing this, both Max and Zoe say in unison "How did you know my name!?" "Uh, I was just lucky, I guess" Albott replies. At that point, Zoe starts giggling, causing Albott to reply "Zoe, what I said was just a really bad joke!" Well, Zoe decides to put the D-Team symbol on his back anyway, indicating that he's now an official member of the D-Team. Then the D-Team continues on their quest for their parents with their new alligator friend Albott. The episode ends with the same Panther now after a herd of Wild Boar, an invasive species from Europe. The Florida Panther attacks a large male, the leader of the herd, and another fight starts. Despite her wound, the panther wins because the boar was sick from unknown causes. Soon after, the rest of the herd leaves and three panther cubs appear next to the adult panther, revealing that the reason it was after Zoe was because it was a mother who needed to feed her cubs. The episode ends with the adult panther and her cubs eating the carcass of the wild boar. Category:Blog posts